Take Care
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean's always there to take care of Roman when he needs it most. M/M, oneshot, PWP


**Take Care:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman had intended on returning back to his hotel room and going straight to sleep but the second he stepped into that room, he changed his mind. His back felt like it was on fire, the mixture of chair shots and hard strikes of the kendo stick the night before as well as the emotional pain of one of his own turning on him and Dean was enough to wear him out completely. At least that was the way he thought until he opened the door and found an almost naked Dean Ambrose laying right in the middle of his bed.

He stopped in the doorway, his grey eyes widening as he drank in the sight before him. Dean was lying on his stomach in just a pair of light blue briefs that probably should have been the size bigger since half of Dean's ass cheeks were spilling right out of them. He felt his cock stir from inside of his jeans, all thoughts of what had happened barely an hour ago resulting in their groups implosion were washed away and all of a sudden he only had one thing on his mind. He dragged his tongue across his dry lips as he just stared, his grey eyes raking across Dean's muscular back before his orbs landed right back on that glorious ass.

Dean turned his head when he heard the door creak open, a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched Roman's reaction. This is exactly what he had hoped would happen. "Shut the door Roman. This sight isn't for everyone to gawk at."

Roman shook himself out of his trance before stepping fully into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot while his cheeks coloured slightly. He deliberately dropped his gaze from Dean's body even though his grey eyes _wanted_ to just admire his body while he took off his backpack, gently placing it on the floor. He tried to calm his racing heartbeat and took in a long, deep breath before he looked back over at Dean. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he finally looked over and saw that Dean was lying on his back, the obvious bulge in those too tight briefs causing his mind to haze. He couldn't even form words as he just stared at Dean's magnificent body.

"Do you see something you like Rome?" Dean's words sounded so smooth, so calm. His lips stayed in that devilish smirk while he watched the Samoan's reaction to them. Blue on grey while he used his hands to dance down his own body, pull at a nipple before they landed right on the waistband of his briefs. He tucked both thumbs into either side of the cotton briefs before he slowly pulled them down just low enough to show Roman just how turned on he was.

He dragged his tongue across his suddenly dry lips as he watched Roman's eyes follow his hands. His right hand crept away from his briefs and instead wrapped around the base of his cock. He tugged his fuller bottom lip in between his teeth as he slowly started to move his hand up and down, a soft muffled groan leaving his lips every time he squeezed his aching shaft. It was _so_ difficult for him to go slow when he was so damn hard and definitely ready to go. Roman had taken almost too long to get back to his own room. "You're awful quiet Reigns."

Roman's eyes tore themselves away from Dean's leaking cock to look right back into those sinful blue eyes. Even from across the room, he could see the desperate look in Dean's eyes, could almost _feel_ the lust that was radiating from the younger man and that only made his cock stir from deep inside his own denim prison. His own heartbreak was pushed right to the back of his mind as he just watched the way that the other man reacted. "What are you doing here Dean?"

Dean let out a short laugh, his bottom lip leaving the prison of his teeth. "I think you know why I'm here Roman. I don't just lie on _anyone's_ bed almost naked."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fuck you?" Roman asked as he closed the gap from his spot near the door to right in front of the bed, just far enough away that Dean's long arms couldn't grab him. He was painfully aware of his cock throbbing with desire inside of his pants from barely anything but he wouldn't give in so easily.

Dean sat up on the bed, his hand moving away from his cock as he moved onto his knees. He placed his hands on either side of his strong legs and leaned forward just a little bit. His lips were still in that trademarked smirk of his as he stared up into Roman's grey eyes. "Tell me you won't then. Tell me you don't want these lips wrapped around your cock." He deliberately dragged his tongue around his fuller lips before he pushed them out into a pout. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll get changed and leave you be."

Roman didn't respond. His tongue was tied in knots while his mind ran riot, rolling through everything he wanted to do to Dean. He'd never been so damn turned on in his life. He couldn't say that he hadn't ever thought about what it would be like to sleep with Dean and now the situation was here, he didn't think he could push the younger man away even if he tried. He let out a soft groan, his cock twitching in his pants as he looked down at Dean. The younger man almost looked perfect right now. _Almost_. There was just one thing missing.

Dean's lips changed into a grin so wide it could almost be horizontal. "I like it rough Roman. Fucking give it to me hard."

"You like it rough?" Roman smirked at him before he reached forward and grabbed a handful of dark blonde hair and tugged it hard. He didn't stop until Dean landed with a thud on the floor in front of him, a yelp leaving the younger man's lips when Roman tugged on the short strands of hair just a little bit harder. "Shut up. You said you liked it rough so fucking take it."

Dean let out a strangled moan, his blue eyes darkening with lust as Roman tilted his head upwards with one hand. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he watched Roman unbuckle his belt with the other hand. He was so close he could almost taste what

the Samoan man's cock would taste like and that only excited him more, made his cock pulse harder. He'd waited for this moment to happen for as long as he could remember but the duo's timing was always off. Plus Seth was always there to hang off any possible limb of Roman's to hinder any advances Dean had planned. Not anymore though, Roman was there for Dean's taking.

Roman pulled the thick leather belt out of his loops, throwing it onto the floor unceremoniously before moving his hand back toward the button and fly of his jeans. He kept his grey eyes locked onto Dean's, his curiosity peaked as he watched those eyes darken even more. He wondered if Dean had wanted this to happen for as long as he did. He dropped his other hand from Dean's head while he pulled his jeans down, not stopping until they pooled at his ankles. He ran the palm of his hand across his obvious bulge in his black Calvin Klein's, groaning lightly before he began to pull them down.

Dean's eyes widened as Roman pulled down the black, cotton briefs. Roman was definitely well hung. His mouth was dry with thirst and need as he tried to sit up higher from his position on the grey carpeted floor. His hands reached forward and he grabbed at Roman's strong, caramel coloured thighs that barely a few seconds before had had black briefs sliding down them. His fingers squeezed at the rock hard muscle, his breathing racing. He was so close to it now.

"Want something?" Roman's voice was quiet yet forceful and had Dean's heart racing faster still. He moved his hand and wrapped it around his throbbing erection, his wrist pumping slowly up and down his generous sized cock. He let out a light moan while his eyes locked with Dean's. His lips curled into a smirk. He could clearly see the thirst in Dean's eyes, the slight glistening on his lips making it blatantly obvious how eager he was to suck Roman's cock. "C'mon then."

Dean's eyes light up from the simple sentence. His whole body felt like it was on fire with desire as he looked up at Roman. He sat up slightly higher on his knees and moved his mouth just that little bit closer to Roman's throbbing cock, his hands sliding up closer, one settling on the Samoan's hip while the other _finally_ slid around Reign's dick. He watched the other man's hand slide away from his own cock and instead slide through his short, dirty blonde hair and tug at it hard. Dean groaned, his own hand squeezing harder around Reign's cock.

"Fucking c'mon Ambrose." Roman all but growled at him. His hand tightened in Dean's hair and tugged him up harder and even closer towards his cock. Dean was so close to the swollen tip of his cock that he could almost _feel_ those trash-talking lips wrapping around his sensitive cock head. He groaned and bucked his hips forward unintentionally.

Dean wanted to say something sharp but he resisted. His desire to be able to please Roman was almost too much to bear right about now. His long, talented tongue slid out from between his wet lips and delicately traced around the swollen head of Reign's cock. He felt the hand that was tangled in his hair tighten considerably as he lapped at the small beads of precum that were already pooling right on the tip. He let out a moan of his own as the taste hit his tongue. Roman tasted better than any other cock he'd had before him and so much sweeter.

He lapped at the cock head a few more times before he wrapped his full lips around it, sucking hard. He smirked as he heard the deep, rumbling moan leave the Samoan man's throat, a satisfied feeling washing over him while he pushed his mouth all the way down the thick, long cock. His mind briefly wondered if Seth could make Roman feel this good from barely a suck. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he focused on moving his mouth up and down that generously sized Samoan cock. He was very well practiced when it came to sucking dick and he was going to make sure Roman never forgot about this.

Roman's grey eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure washed over him. Dean was good at this, very good. He kicked himself mentally for never sampling the younger man's talents before. He ignored the pang of heartbreak that was still fresh in his mind, instead focusing on how good it felt to have Dean's talented lips sliding effortlessly up and down his rock hard length. His hand tangled deeper in Ambrose's short hair, fingers squeezing at the soft, wet strands while his hips began to move in and out.

He felt Dean's mouth stop moving up and down and he took that as his opportunity. He moved his other hand to the back of the younger man's head and held him steady while he began to pump his hips in and out of Ambrose's tight, wet mouth. He groaned again, those lips suckling hard around his length, giving him just the right about of pressure to have his balls throbbing hard. He was almost a little embarrassed to admit that he was close already but Dean's oral skills were like they were from another planet. "Fuck yes Dean. Keep fucking sucking me." He groaned loudly with a sharp thrust that Ambrose just took.

Dean's blue eyes were open wide as he stared up at Roman's perfect face. He could see the tightness in his face, grey eyes squeezed shut while his mouth emitted desperate moans and groans. He could feel his own neglected cock standing up straight against his flat stomach, the tip smearing precum against his toned abdomen but he didn't care. His only care right now was giving Roman as much pleasure as he could. He groaned, the noise vibrating hard against the Samoan's cock and forcing the bigger man to push deeper and harder inside of his mouth. He could feel Reign's thrusts starting to get a little rigid, almost robotic and he knew he had to stop before they couldn't progress to the main event.

He managed to wriggle his way out of Roman's tight grip on his hair and after one last suck of the Samoan's cock he pulled off. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips when Roman let out a whine, the attractive man's grey eyes fluttering open and just staring down into his own blue orbs. "You didn't really want to blow in my mouth did you Rome?"

Roman growled before reaching down and grabbing a handful of short blonde hair, tugging it once before shoving Dean so that he landed on the carpeted floor on his stomach. He smirked with satisfaction as he watched Dean splutter from the shock of the impact. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his t-shirt, lifting it up and tossing it elsewhere in the room while he watched Dean get up onto his hands and knees. He groaned again. Dean had a glorious, round ass and he was going to pound the fuck out of it. He saw Dean start to sit up properly and he snapped. "Don't fucking move off your hands and knees. You want it rough? I'm gonna give it to you rough right here on the damn floor."

Dean shuddered involuntarily. He turned his head to see Roman now completely naked and dropping down on his knees behind him. "You're so fucking hot Roman."

Roman smirked. "Shut up."

Roman moved closer to the back of Dean, his grey orbs raking over every single part of the younger man and absolutely approving of what he saw. He could feel his saliva slicked length throbbing at the sight. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of both of Dean's juicy ass cheeks and spread them apart, licking his lips as he saw the tiny puckered entrance that he knew would feel fucking fantastic. His fingers dug into the juicy flesh and squeezed hard, chuckling when a muffled gasp left Dean's lips.

He glanced up and saw that Dean was looking at him with almost desperate eyes. He felt like he was in complete control now, not that there was ever any doubt. He winked at Ambrose once before dropping his head and leaning forward, almost close enough to dive straight into that warmth but not yet. He pressed a few gentle kisses against Dean's rounded ass cheeks, the kisses quickly turning hard and into bites that moved closer and closer to Ambrose's puckered entrance. He could hear the soft gasps and moans that were leaving the younger man's lips and it only spurred him on until he finally stopped the teasing and did what he was intending to do.

He wasn't really a fan of this but there was something that made him realize that Dean was _really_ going to enjoy this. His long, flat tongue moved out from his lips and traced the tight entrance with a pleasing response. He felt Dean push back against his face and he chuckled, the hot breath of his laugh passing right over the other man's asshole, the muscle twitching and contracting right in front of his eyes. He spread Dean's ass cheeks impossibly further apart before he dove right in, his long flat tongue easily pushing past the tight ring of muscle and tasting Dean's insides.

He groaned as he worked his tongue in and out of Dean, the long, flat muscle easily curling around the smooth, velvety walls. He knew Dean was enjoying it. Hell, he could feel the younger man bucking hard up against his face and the long, drawn out moans were also an easy giveaway. His hands grabbed harder at the rounded cheeks while he plunged his tongue in and out, stretching the walls for what would be coming next. He only repeated his tongue movements a few more times before he pulled out, much to the annoyance of Ambrose.

He ignored the younger man's protests and dropped his face lower still, his mouth meeting swollen, heavy balls. He dragged his tongue across both of them, enjoying the loud moan that left Ambrose's mouth as he suckled each one into his mouth alternatively. He dropped one hand from Dean's cheeks and reached underneath, wrapping it around Ambrose's neglected cock. He didn't miss the whine that left Dean's mouth or the way that he pushed into the hand before he pushed back against Roman's mouth. He smirked, only moving his hand up and down Dean's rock hard erection a few times before he moved away, his mouth retreating also.

"Are you clean?" Roman's voice was deadly serious. He watched as Dean lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at him before he nodded. "Good. Cause I wanna blow inside that tight ass."

Dean moaned shamelessly. "Fuck yes. _Please_ do."

Roman smirked. "Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that you little slut."

He stood up and moved over to his bedside table, fishing desperately through the drawers until he found the small bottle of lubricant that he always kept in there just in case he had a nighttime visitor. Although his usual nighttime visitor had two-toned hair. He shook his head of the thought. Seth was gone, he'd left both he and Dean. It was all about him and Dean now. No more Seth.

He popped the cap of the bottle and squirted a small amount of the clear gel onto his hand before coating his hard length. He let out a soft moan of his own while he jerked himself momentarily. He threw the bottle of lube elsewhere onto his bed before he dropped right back down to his knees and shuffled back up behind the younger man.

He grabbed a hold of each cheek one more time and shook them in his hands, a groan leaving his lips as he watched them jiggle right in front of his eyes. Dean had a nice juicy ass. Without even thinking, he retracted his hand and smacked Ambrose hard on his right ass cheek. He heard the slight yelp but he didn't pay attention. All he was looking at was the way Dean's muscular cheek wobbled and flapped in front of him. The sight was fucking beautiful.

He let out another groan. This was more than enough teasing. He had to be inside of the younger man now. His left hand grabbed at Dean's hip while his right grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it towards the tight puckered entrance. He rubbed his slicked up cock head against the pink pucker a few times before he started to push in. Dean felt so tight against him and he'd done that deliberately. He well aware of the fact that Dean got around in the locker room and he wanted the tightest possible ass he could get from him.

Dean's eyes squeezed shut as he felt Roman push into him. His breathing was shallow, his heart pulsing in his chest. Roman was so fucking big but he just felt so right pushing into him like that. He could feel his insides being stretched right to their limits and he liked that. He liked that a lot. "Yeah. _Roman_." He panted. He didn't care what he sounded like to anyone that may be listening in to what they were doing. "Yeah. You're so fucking big. Just _uhhh_." This was the ultimate heaven right here.

Roman didn't stop moving until he was all the way in, until he was balls deep up against Dean's ass. He took in a deep breath while he tried to adjust. Dean was so wonderfully tight around his cock that it felt amazing beyond words. His right hand moved to grab at Dean's other hip and after giving Ambrose barely any time at all to adjust to his girth, he began to pull out slowly only to push back in hard again. He was rewarded by a loud moan from the man underneath him. He repeated the motion a little harder and faster this time, rewarded by another loud moan. He smirked and continued his movements, picking up in force and speed each and every time.

Dean was in absolute pleasure right now. Roman's cock felt so good pushing inside of him. His hands were grabbing at the carpet below him while his knees rubbed hard against it. He knew he'd have carpet burn in the morning but he didn't really care. They were merely battle scars from what he always knew would be an intense fuck session with the older, larger man. The only thing he didn't like was that Roman was going too damn slow and he wasn't fucking him hard enough. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. He knew one way to get the older man to fuck him into oblivion even if it was a low blow.

He smirked, blue eyes locking onto grey. "C'mon Roman. You can fuck me harder than that." He challenged. He felt the strong grip on his hips tighten considerably and he gasped before he followed through with the end of his thought. "I'm not Seth. I can fucking take a dick hard."

Roman's head snapped. His lips drew into a tight line and his grey eyes narrowed. "Don't fucking say his name if you want me to keep going."

Dean sat up a little bit higher and didn't back down. He never backed down from a challenge. "You'd better fuck me harder then!"

Roman reached forward and grabbed a handful of short, dirty blonde hair and yanked hard. Dean yelped loudly but Roman didn't care. He didn't stop until Dean's head was against his shoulder, his back bending almost violently. "You want it fucking hard, huh?" He growled right into Ambrose's ear while he accentuated his words with a sharp, vicious thrust. "You want it to be fucking rough?"

"Yesssss." Dean's eyes were rolled back into his head right now. Roman's hips were smacking hard against his ass and that doubled with the sharp pain of his hair being tugged so violently was amazing. "I want _everything_ you can fucking give to me. Please Roman. Fuck your hurt right into me."

Roman growled, leaning forward and sinking his teeth right into Dean's neck. He felt the man that was in his grasp struggle violently as his thrusts picked up in speed, their bodies colliding in a rough smacking sound. It felt so damn good to be able to abuse Dean with his cock. He pulled back from Dean's neck and moved his hand from Dean's left hip to wrap it tightly around the younger man's neck. He squeezed tightly while his hips were still working in and out of Dean's tight ass at lightening speed, the coil in his stomach was slowly starting to undo and he knew he wouldn't have long until he was cumming hard inside the tight channel.

Dean pushed back hard against Roman's grip. He just couldn't get enough of how good it felt to be used and taken advantage of like this. His head arched back as Roman's cock assaulted his prostate, the muffled moans leaving his lips were a little bit quieter due to the fact that Roman's strong hand was constricting his windpipe but he still fucking loved it. He would be the first one to admit that he was a bit of a pain slut. He could feel his own orgasm approaching him quickly and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The pleasure he was experiencing was just too good.

His hands slithered from lying limply on his side to wrap around his neglected member. He let out a pained moan as he finally touched his own cock. The length had not been in touched in what felt like forever. He didn't hesitate to pump furiously on his cock, his ass pushing back harder against Roman's cock as he tried to get more and more of Reign's thick Samoan dick inside of him. He had to have more. He needed to have more of it. "C'mon. Fuck me harder Roman. I'm so fucking close."

Roman grinned. His hand tightened around Dean's throat while his other slid down to grab a hold of Dean's hip. He could hear the smack, smack, smacking of their bodies connecting as it echoed around the room and it only spurred him on more. He focused on moving his cock in and out over and over again. Hard in, fast out. In and out. He was so close to his own orgasm that he could almost taste it and he knew that Dean was just in front of him by a whisker. He could see the way that Dean's face was contorted in pleasure. Dean looked like perfection right now.

He couldn't resist and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's open mouth. He forced his tongue inside of Dean's mouth with no protest at all. Their first kiss together was something that was far from romantic but still held all the same characteristics. He felt more of an electric shock from kissing Dean than he did with anyone before him, even with Seth. He pushed the younger man out of his mind again, focusing on Dean. Dean would never leave him the way that Seth did.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah _Roman_." Dean broke away from the kiss and threw his head back against the Samoan's shoulder. His whole body shuddered from the pleasure, his orgasm ripped right out from inside of him and shooting up his toned body. His blue eyes slid shut and he tried to regulate his breathing while he came down from a truly earth shattering orgasm. His heart was still pounding so hard in his chest when he finally reopened his eyes and locked them with Roman who he could see was right there on the brink. "Blow inside me. I wanna feel _all_ of it."

Roman's thrusts were beginning to get a little robotic now, the insane feeling of Dean's inner muscles tightening and clenching hard around his cock were _far_ too much for him to even try and handle. His hand squeezed Dean's throat while his grey orbs locked with Dean's blues and his other hand held onto Ambrose's hip like he was caught in a vice. He continued rocking his hips in and out of the tight orifice right up until he couldn't hold on anymore. He leaned forward and captured Dean's lips with his own while he fucked his way through his orgasm.

He pulled back from the kiss after a few moments and took the time to breathe properly. His hand moved from around Dean's neck and instead gently wrapped it around his middle, holding him there for what felt like an eternity while he tried to regulate his breathing. He rested his head against Dean's sweaty shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

Dean turned his head. "What for?"

"You know what for." Roman responded. He felt the overwhelming feeling of sadness wash over him as they sat there on the floor, on their knees just in each others' arms. "You'd never do that to me, would you? You'd never turn on me like that?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Dean asked quietly. "I am loyal to you, to us, to the Shield." He paused for a moment. "I knew you'd be upset and that's why I came back here after Raw. I came back here to make sure you were okay and take care of you if necessary. I think I did a good job."

"You did a _great _job." Roman praised him with a genuine smile. "Stay here tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Dean returned the smile.

"Good." Roman responded. "But before you get into my bed, you need to get into the shower cause I don't want cum all through my sheets."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Even though it's mostly your cum."

Roman pulled out of Dean and lifted them both to their feet. "Shut up and get in my shower."

Dean smirked over his shoulder and pulled Roman along with him into the bathroom. At least they still had each other.

**END**

**A/N:** so I came up with this while I was at training for work the other day, whoops right? Lol This one is not linked to the other Ambreigns that I've written before, just a oneshot with what happened after Raw. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


End file.
